La extraña vida de un Gato
by CaHei
Summary: -¡MIRAJANE!- Gritó con tono de voz urgente. - ¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Gajeel?- ambos magos de clase S miraban atento al exceed negro esperando una respuesta. / -Hola pequeño- habló antes de arrodillarse frente al gato y sonreírle. El gato miraba a la maga peli-azul espantado mientras repasaba sus opciones. Huir y esconderse, o quedarse y simular ser un gato común y corriente.
1. Un nuevo gato en la Ciudad

Buenas! Aquí les traigo una pequeña idea que me surgió, y hace algún tiempo deseaba escribir sobre estos dos, realmente me encantan! Estoy a la seguidilla del manga y simplemente me muero por el siguiente capítulo ;-; y escribí esto para satisfacer un poco mis ansias D:

Aclaración:  
>-lalala- [Diálogo común]<br>-_lalala_- [diálogo gatuno (?]  
>-<strong>lalala<strong>- [pensamientos]  
>Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen~<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<br>"Un nuevo gato en la ciudad" 

Era pleno invierno, el cielo estaba nublado y pareciera que estaba por llover, la gente salía abrigada y apurada a las calles de Magnolia, algunos ya hasta acarreaban sus propios paraguas para protegerse de la próxima lluvia.

Pero este mal clima no afectaba en lo más mínimo en el ánimo del gremio más fuerte de la ciudad, que como siempre, no era ni la hora del almuerzo y ya tenían armado un gran alboroto.  
>El ambiente era "agradable" para todos, viendo como sus miembros emblemáticos discutían lanzándose llamas y hielo destruyendo todo frente a ellos, alguien en medio de la pelea gritaba "Esto es de hombres!" al mismo tiempo que la peli roja más bruta y temperamental del gremio recibió uno de los miles de golpes que volaban por doquier. Natsu tembló ligeramente y Grey retrocedió unos pasos al mismo tiempo que el Strauss caía inconsciente al suelo por uno de sus golpes. Erza pisó el rostro de Elfman mientras caminaba con un aura oscura alrededor de ella, dirigiéndose hacia los mencionados.<br>Mientras los demás hacían caso omiso de esta típica escena, reían y conversaban sobre cosas triviales.

La maga estelar se había rendido de intentar detener la discusión en el mismo momento en el que Erza se había unido. Suspiró derrotada y buscó con la mirada una mesa vacía en la que sentarse a beber algo. Pero su mirada se detuvo en su amiga peli-azul, que miraba extrañamente melancólica por la ventana, tenía un libro entre sus manos, que claramente había declinado por seguir leyendo.  
>Se acercó a ella y con un leve "Hey, Levy" sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.<br>-Lucy- le sonrió a modo de saludo y se sentaron juntas a charlar. Unos minutos después Lucy entendió el porqué de la preocupación de su amiga. Gajeel se había ido de misión solo con Lily hace una semana, y aún no volvían a pesar de ser una misión relativamente sencilla.  
>-Levy, sabes que Gajeel es fuerte, de seguro quiso ahorrarse el mareo del tren y por eso se está tardando- la mencionada pensó un segundo antes de menear la cabeza y asentir con energía.<br>-Es cierto, todo está bien- y con una enorme sonrisa en las bocas de ambas amigas, dieron por terminada su conversación sobre el Dragon Slayer. Lucy le comentó sobre un nuevo libro que le habían recomendado, y desde ahí su conversación fue dirigida por otro rumbo.

Llegada la tarde, Natsu, luego de haberse recuperado de la paliza de Erza, se fue de misión junto a Lucy y Happy. Gray, Erza y varios más de sus amigos conversaban animados en la barra junto a Mirajane. Levy seguía leyendo su libro, pero realmente no estaba concentrada. Se relajaba escuchando como lluvia caía estrepitosa; sin proponérselo, buscó con la mirada a la maga de agua, pero notando que ella sonreía feliz de algo que Erza y Wendy le hablaban, la descartó de inmediato.  
>Paseó una mirada por el gremio y notó que este ya se encontraba medio vacío. Había ignorado casi todo el día a sus dos amigos de la infancia, Jet y Droy, por lo que cerrando el libro, decidida, se acercó a ellos a despejarse y distraerse, charlando y pasando el rato.<p>

-Levy, podríamos irnos de misión, hace un par de días que no trabajamos como equipo- propuso el más flaco de pronto, a lo que su compañero asintió energéticamente. La pequeña maga lo pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza tímidamente –Realmente hoy no tengo muchas energía- pero viendo como las caras de sus amigos se deprimían agregó rápidamente – ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana?- propuso esta vez con una sonrisa.  
>Al final los tres quedaron en que mañana decidirían que hacer, si es que había un buen trabajo para ellos. Levy sabía que no podía esperar más al DS de hierro para salir a hacer misiones; necesitaba dinero, y nunca está de más pasar un poco de tiempo con tus amigos.<p>

Llovía, pero a Levy no le importaba. Le agradaba la sensación del agua sobre su rostro. Se había animado un poco, gracias a sus amigos del gremio, y se propuso como meta pasar más tiempo como ellos. Simplemente se había apartado mucho debido al hombre de largo cabello negro, y ni cuenta se había dado.  
>Alegre caminaba por las calles de su querida ciudad sin prisas, sumergida en sus pensamientos.<p>

Unas cuadras más allá, doblando por una esquina Lily acarreaba un gran bulto entre sus pequeñas manos, volaba como podía pero el cansancio le ganaba y la lluvia no ayudaba a que su carga fuera más ligera. Rendido, decidió tomar un descanso debajo del techo de una casa. Apoyado contra la muralla, con su pequeño tamaño y una respiración entrecortada, abrió la bolsa dejando salir a un elegante gato negro de ojos rojos. Lily bufó hacia el gato, y este le respondió de igual forma.  
>Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando como la lluvia caía, hasta que el gato negro abrió la boca para "maullar", pero Lily entendió a la perfección lo que hablaba.<p>

-_Vamos Lily, ¡hay que llegar lo antes posible al gremio!_- el Exceed le frunció el ceño

-Claro, como no eres tú el que está cargando con un imbécil convertido en gato- al gato de ojos negros se le erizó la piel, clara muestra de enfado.

-_Si no quieres que esto termine mal, será mejor que lo hagas y ya. ¡Todo esto fue tu culpa!_- "maullaba" con tono enfadado Lily se paró y, con enojo, se defendió

-Claro que no, fue **tu** culpa por andarte metiendo donde no te llaman!- Pero de pronto, el gato dejó su postura de "ataque" y moviendo sus orejas murmuró maullando

-_Alguien se acerca…_- y como toda respuesta, Lily miró en la misma dirección; pero se le formó una mueca de pánico al ver como Levy McGarden había doblado en una esquina y se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban. Tomando una rápida decisión, se elevó silenciosamente por los aires, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

-_Porque, de todas las personas del gremio, tenía que aparecer ella…_- susurró el minino de ojos rojos. Miró a su lado buscando a Pantherlily con urgencia, pero notó que repentinamente se hallaba solo. Desesperado, el gato miró al cielo y vio cómo su traidor amigo lo abandonaba a su suerte. Enfadado, el gato despotricaba con todas sus fuerzas

-¡_Maldito traidor! ¡A donde crees que vas! Vuelve aquí bueno para nada, cuando te vea verás cómo…_-

-Miau, miau, miau- aquellos maullidos desesperados llamaron la atención de la peli azul, sacándola de su mundo. Y buscando al dueño de aquellos sonidos, se topó con un gato negro que maullaba mirando el cielo. Se encontraba casi en su totalidad empapado, y a su lado estaba la bolsa donde Lily anteriormente lo llevaba. Levy, haciendo uso de su prodigiosa imaginación, concluyó por si sola la historia de aquel gato.

"**Lo deben haber abandonado**" pensó con ternura la maga, por lo que se acercó para verlo más de cerca. Al darse cuenta de esto, el gato detuvo sus reclamos y maldiciones contra el Exceed y se pegó más a la pared. No sabía qué hacer.  
>-Hola pequeño- habló antes de arrodillarse frente al gato y sonreírle. Ella también estaba empapada y comenzaba a sentir el frio en sus huesos. El gato la miraba mientras repasaba sus opciones. Correr, huir y encontrar a Lily –ydepasomorirdehipotermia- o quedarse, simular ser un gato común y corriente y esperar a que Levy se marchara para realizar su búsqueda con más calma. Tomó una rápida decisión.<br>Soltando un leve suspiro maulló ignorando a la peli azul, rascándose una oreja.  
>"<strong>Actúa normal, actúa normal<strong>" se repetía a sí mismo. A su vez, Levy miraba con gracia al minino, mientras una loca idea se le cruzó por la mente. Quiso ganarse la confianza del gato antes de intentar cualquier cosa, puesto que sabía que en cualquier momento el gato podría levantarse e irse.  
>Alzo una de sus manos y recitó casi en un susurro –Solid Script: Heat- y unas pequeñas letras que formaban la palabra "heat" aparecieron y se posaron junto al gato. Esta irradiaba calor al tiempo que brillaban con un leve tono anaranjado.<br>El gato la miró asombrado, pero aceptó su gesto y se acercó a la palabra para secar su pelaje. Sintió como el calor recorría su cuerpo, lo que hizo que un extraño sonido –desconocidoparaél- saliera de sus cuerdas vocales.  
>Levy amplió su sonrisa al sentir al gato ronronear y sentarse junto a su palabra. Ella también acercó las manos a la palabra para entrar en calor, y con un rápido movimiento, una de sus manos se acercó a la cabeza del minino negro y le acarició detrás de una oreja.<br>El gato de ojos rojos se sorprendió, y rápidamente retrocedió cortando el contacto con la "humana". Había sido agradable, pero él y su gran orgullo no podrían permitir algo así.  
>Levy, con mirada decidida, e ignorando su reciente rechazo de cariño, tendió ambas manos hacia el gato y con una voz tranquila pero con una gran sonrisa habló -¿Quieres venir conmigo a casa?-<p>

No muy lejos de ahí, Lily volaba a toda velocidad hasta el gremio de magos, sabía que su amigo lo mataría apenas tuviera la oportunidad, pero no había podido resistirse a la tentación de dejar que Levy se acercara y no lo reconociera. Además de que le era más urgente avisar de su "situación" al maestro y preguntar por alguna solución.  
>A penas llegó, solo vio a Mirajane terminando de limpiar la barra, mientras Laxus bebía tranquilamente haciéndole una silenciosa compañía. Alzó una ceja y los observó unos segundos, pero eliminó aquel pensamiento de inmediato al recordar a que había ido al gremio.<br>-¡MIRAJANE!- Gritó con tono de voz urgente. Ambos ahí presentes le miraron sobresaltados y la mencionada solo atinó a acercarse

¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Gajeel?- ambos magos de clase S miraban atento al exceed negro esperando una respuesta. Él tomando una rápida decisión les contó la historia de su misión; como se había desarrollado, lo bien que la habían hecho, y su terrible inconveniente en su viaje de vuelta al gremio.  
>Mirajane no podía creer lo que la historia, jamás había oído de algo parecido. Laxus intentaba no imaginarse al imponente DS de hierro convertido en un tierno gato, hizo un gesto de querer reírse, pero al ver la mirada de la maga demonio, se la cayó para si mismo.<br>-Ven, te llevaré con el maestro- fueron las palabras de la maga antes de desaparecer detrás de una puerta. Laxus y Lily la siguieron en silencio.

En otro edificio no muy lejos del gremio, específicamente en Fairy Hills, el gato negro buscaba con todas sus ganas alguna ventana de la habitación de Levy que estuviera abierta para huir de aquel lugar. No es que le desagradara estar ahí, puesto que con sus sentidos de Dragon Slayer que no lo habían abandonado, el aroma de la enana le inundaba y llenaba todos sus sentidos. Pero vamos, él lo único que deseaba en esos minutos, era volver a ser un humano.  
>Miraba el plato donde minutos antes había comida para él, al lado un plato con agua y una almohada. No sabía porque, pero a penas la maga le ofreció un techo y comida en medio de esa fría tormenta, aceptó sin pensar en las consecuencias y saltó a sus brazos. Aquel olor y aquel calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la maga, lo hizo sentirse cómodo y relajado.<p>

Ahora caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro pensando en cómo salir de esa situación, pero todos sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco cuando vio a Levy salir del baño con solo una toalla cubriéndole su cuerpecito. Aunque aquella vista no le desagradaba para nada, no pudo evitar sentirse un pervertido y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda mientras ella se colocaba su pijama.

Cuando la oyó acercarse se volteó y se quedó sentado sobre su almohada. Gracias a la magia de su por ahora cuidadora, su pelaje ya estaba seco.  
>-Me recuerdas a alguien, sabes?- Y entonces, su rostro se ensombreció a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo, frente a él. El gato simplemente la miraba, pero en su mente solo creía que estaba a punto de ser descubierto.<br>-Un amigo, que tiene los ojos del mismo color que los tuyos- Levy se cruzó de piernas y sumió su mirada en el pelaje de su amigo felino –Un amigo- repitió – Qué lo único que hace es preocuparme, molestarme y hacerme enojar- esbozó una sonrisa y se pasó la mano por su azulado cabello despeinándolo en el camino. Se encontraba con el cabello suelto, que con el paso de los años se había dejado crecer un poco. Lo había hecho, porque hace casi un año, Mirajane le había comentado que hacía oído decir a Lily que a Gajeel le agradaban las chicas con el cabello largo.  
>Y de pronto, millones de pensamientos envolvieron su mente, sus sentimientos, sus emociones, sus recuerdos, todo.<p>

Gajeel sabía que estaba hablando de él, porque lo que también sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó un poco a ella; pero se detuvo al notar como una solitaria lágrima caía por el rostro de su amiga.  
>-<em>Camarón<em>- quiso decir, pero solo un triste maullido salió de su boca.  
>La maga abrió los ojos y miró al gato como si hubiera olvidado que él estaba ahí. Le sonrió con ternura y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.<br>-Es hora de dormir- sentenció –Si quieres puedes dormir en esa almohada- le habló como si el gato le entendiera –O si quieres, puedes recostarte sobre mi cama- Le señaló los pies de su cama.  
>Y sin más, la pequeña maga se terminó de refregar los ojos y su mirada se tornó decisiva y tranquila<p>

-De seguro mañana ya está de vuelta- susurró para sí misma dándose ánimos mientras caminaba hacia su velador, colocaba la alarma y se acostaba.  
>El gato había oído aquel susurro, y entendió, de cierta manera, que era su culpa que Levy estuviera tan preocupada. Se sintió mal, y descartó la idea –soloporesanoche- de huir y dirigirse al gremio. Seguramente mañana podría ir sin problemas. Y sin pensar mucho lo que estaba haciendo, se encaminó silenciosamente hasta la cama de la chica.<p>

Levy, antes de apagar la luz de su lamparilla vio como el gato subía grácilmente a la cama y se acurrucaba junto a las piernas de ella sobre las tapas de la cama. Ella simplemente sonrió y pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, el gato había sido capaz de entenderla.  
>"<strong>Que bobo<strong>" y apagó la luz, sumiéndose rápidamente en un profundo sueño. 


	2. La Marca Delatora

¡Holaaa, aquí el nuevo capítulo!  
>Nos vemos abaaajito<p>

Aclaraciones:

-lalala- [Diálogo común]  
>-<em>lalala<em>- [Diálogo gatuno (¿?]  
>-<strong>lalala-<strong> [Pensamientos]

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad~

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2<span>  
>La Marca Delatora<p>

El maestro mantuvo sus ojos cerrados muy atento a la historia que Lily relataba exhausto, empapado y muerto de frío. Una vez el exceed hubo finalizado, se sentó en el suelo guardando sus alas y relajándose por fin.  
>Makarov abrió los ojos y miró con seriedad a los dos magos que ahí se encontraban, y luego a Pantherlily. Una vez se tragó toda la información se levantó y miró a Laxus.<br>Este le devolvió la mirada. Luego miró a Mirajane, ella parecía preocupada y seria. Ella también le devolvió la mirada, esperando su veredicto.  
>-¿Y donde dices que está ahora?- El exceed tardó en notar que le hablaban a él<br>-Seguramente esta con Levy ahora; o en caso contrario, viene hacia acá- vio como todos se le quedaron mirando, y aclaró la situación explicándoles en qué circunstancias había abandonado a su amigo.

-Que cruel- musitó el rubio, a lo que el exceed hizo caso omiso, mientras Mirajane seguía esperando una respuesta del maestro, aunque en su interior le carcomía la curiosidad de ir a buscar a Levy. Pero era tarde, y ya debería de estar durmiendo.

-Laxus- la voz del maestro llamó la atención a todos –Quiero que vayas a buscar a Porlyusca- el mencionado puso cara de fastidio, pero asintió –Parte mañana, puedes llevarte a tu trío si quieres, pero recuerda que a ella no le gustan las personas-  
>El dragón Slayer asintió pero Mirajane preguntó algo más tranquila –Maestro, ¿ha visto esto alguna vez antes?-<br>El mencionado asintió y volvió a sentarse y cruzarse de piernas –Jamás he visto a alguien convertirse en un gato, pero conozco a alguien que es capaz de crear algo así; y coincide perfectamente con la descripción que Lily nos dio-  
>Makarov siguió dando instrucciones por un par de minutos más, hasta que Lily pudo, por fin, ir a la pequeña casa que compartía con Gajeel. Abrió la puerta y entró, se sintió un poco extraño por lo silenciosa que estaba la casa. Pero estaba agotado, era tarde, y solo quería secarse y dormir. Fue al baño a secarse con una toalla, y de inmediato se acostó en la pequeña camita que le pertenecía. <p>

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba decidido. Laxus iría con el equipo Raijinshuu. Por otro lado, Mirajane, junto a Cana y Juvia irían en busca de "aquella persona" causante de aquel accidente para pedirle ayuda.  
>Ambos equipos partieron temprano sin decirle nada a nadie, puesto que Makarov pidió extrema discreción del tema. Nadie entendía el por qué.<p>

-Seguramente es porque para él, toda esta situación resulta en extremo divertida- respondió Mavis sentada junto a Pantherlily mientras él le terminaba de explicar todo en silencio.  
>-Además, ¿no te parece algo entretenido saber cómo acabará esto? - la primera estaba sentada sobre la mesa del bar, mientras Lissana atendía la barra en ausencia de su hermana.<br>El Exceed asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
>Si, había firmado su sentencia de muerte, pero al menos, disfrutaría esto.<p>

Era muy temprano, y no había muchas personas en el gremio. Se podía ver a un Gray aburrido sentado y charlando pacíficamente con Erza y Lissana. Sin Juvia y Natsu, al parecer Gray si podía ser una persona tranquila.  
>Wendy y Charle conversaban en secreto en un rincón, Lily se acercó a ellas cautelosamente y de inmediato supo que había cometido un error.<br>Wendy lo miró con una linda sonrisa, pero Charle lo arrastró con un serio rostro hacia el rincón donde antes se encontraban –Bien, cuenta, queremos saber que está pasando-  
>Al parecer, la DS de aire se sentía lo suficientemente excluida como para recurrir a la fuerza y mal carácter de su amiga Exceed. Natsu había ido de misión, lo sabía, pero Gajeel no estaba, y Pantherlily sí. Además de que nadie estaba muy interesado en el tema. Y los que sí (como el maestro) hicieron un obvio esfuerzo por mentir.<br>Lily solo sudó frío.

-

Por otro lado, el gato negro esperaba pacientemente a que Levy despertara sentado en la cama, mirándola incansablemente. Hace tiempo que no veía esa paz en la enana.  
>Negó con la cabeza, eso era mentira.<br>La maga siempre mostraba esa calma cuando leía un libro que aparentaba ser realmente bueno (el solo lo supone, porque realmente no tiene idea). Sonrió para sí mismo recordando lo mucho que costaba sacar a la maga de su ensimismamiento cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Le podrías contar tu mayor secreto y ella ni si quiera se daría cuenta que estás ahí.  
>De pronto un horroroso sonido lo hizo saltar al más puro estilo gatuno volando bien lejos de la cama. Miró al endemoniado aparato de dónde provenía aquel sonido, y de un solo movimiento sin pensarlo mucho saltó al velador, intentando con todas sus fuerzas romper aquel ruidoso artefacto y no despertar a Levy. Pero ocurrió algo que él no esperaba. Su fuerza, la fuerza del Gajeel dragón Slayer de hierro, aun se mantenía presente en el cuerpo de gato. Y por supuesto, eso trajo unas obvias consecuencias.<br>Levy despertó sobresaltada por un ruido proveniente de un costado de la cama. Rápidamente se sentó y buscó a tientas el interruptor de su lamparilla.  
>Pero no la encontró.<br>Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de su habitación, corrió a abrir las cortinas y se encontró con un escenario muy extraño. Su lindo velador de madera tallada se encontraba destruido, partido en la mitad, su lamparilla de cerámica anaranjada con detalles azules, completamente rota y hecha añicos en el suelo, y su lindo despertador que había sido regalo de Droy en uno de sus cumpleaños, totalmente destruido. En una de las esquinas del despertador estaban las marcas de una… ¿mascada?  
>La mirada de Levy adoptó varias emociones, pasando por la confusión, la incredulidad, el enojo, la ira, de nuevo la confusión; hasta que su cabeza logró dar con un pensamiento más o menos coherente.<br>Buscó con la mirada. El gato. Donde estaba.

Gajeel podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por horas. ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba clarísimo que la enana lo había descubierto, porque claro, ¿qué otro ser que ella conociera podría darle un mordisco a ese tipo de cosas?. Por otro lado, también se encontraba feliz de darse cuenta que su fuerza no se había ido, y que más tarde podría castigar al traidor Lily como quisiera.  
>Pero se quedó quieto, casi no respiraba. Levy lo estaba buscando por toda la casa y en cualquier momento se le ocurrirá buscarlo en donde se encontraba. Debía pensar como un gato, esa era su única salvación; y aunque fuera algo estúpido debería aparentar estar asustado también por el sonido. Si no, Levy se enojaría, lo pondría en evidencia frente al gremio, y sería el fin de toda la dignidad que tuviese aún. Debía convencerla de que era un gato, ese era el plan.<p>

-Gato, donde estas- susurró la peli azul mientras miraba en el baño, nada. Estaba frustrada y con su cabeza llena de ideas locas y retorcidas. Volvió a la habitación y miró con pena su pobre velador. Suspiró y se acercó a limpiar el desastre. Tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrer los pequeños trozos de su lámpara. De pronto, siguiendo el movimiento de la escoba una patita negra salió de debajo de la cama intentando agarrar la basura que era arrastrada. Pero se escondió de nuevo. Curiosa, Levy volvió a barrer como si nada, y la patita negra volvió a salir a "atrapar" la escoba, casi como si estuviera jugando. La maga sonrió de lado y se agachó a mirar debajo de la cama. Ahí se encontró con unos gigantes ojos rojos mirándola atentamente.  
>-Hola- musitó la peli azul, perdiéndose por un segundo en esos ojos que tanto le habían llamado la atención.<p>

-_Hola_- respondió Gajeel, nervioso y sintiéndose ridículo. Sabía que si tuviera rostro humano, estaría avergonzado hasta la frente por lo que acababa de hacer.  
>Al oír el maullido, la maga se terminó de convencer a si misma que lo que había pasado por su mente, había sido algo totalmente absurdo.<br>Tal vez ese gato era especial, pero no de la forma en la que ella había pensado.  
>-Ven pequeño- chasqueó los dedos un par de veces llamando su atención logrando que saliera de debajo de la cama, le acarició una vez el lomo al gato antes de alzarse y dirigirse a los platos del gato, para rellenarlos y dejarlos donde estaba.<p>

Mientras Levy terminaba de limpiar el inexplicable desastre con sus pensamientos en otro lado, Gajeel solo podía mirarla. Lo había logrado y ya no quedaría expuesto de nuevo, en cuanto pudiera, escaparía por una ventana o puerta abierta. Por mucho que le gustara aquel lugar, estar cerca de ella y tener su aroma en el aire, su pequeño deseo estaba resultando demasiado arriesgado. Bebió agua con tranquilidad y se echó en la almohada. Levy ya no le hacía caso, se había ido a duchar y sabía que después iría al gremio junto a los demás. Esa sería su oportunidad.

Cerró los párpados para descansar, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Levy pasó junto al felino dormido mientras se terminaba de amarrar el cabello en una cola alta. A pesar de que ayer hubiera llovido, hoy pareciera que el clima estuviera más feliz y el sol estaba decidido a brillar todo lo que no pudo brillar ayer. Pasó junto al gato, le sonrió al ver que se hallaba dormido de lado, completamente tendido y estirado a lo largo de la almohada, y siguió caminando. Se detuvo. Volvió sobre sus pasos, y miró con mucha más atención al gato. Abrió enormemente los ojos y se acercó despacio para no despertarlo. Su barriga. Su pelaje.  
>Su pelaje no era completamente negro. Casi en el centro de su pecho, se hallaba una zona completamente blanca. Con la misma forma que el símbolo del gremio.<br>Se dejó caer al suelo, provocando despertar al gato. No podía ser. Se estaba volviendo loca.

Gajeel, molesto por despertarse dos veces ya con ruidos sobre saltantes en un mismo día, abrió los ojos y se topó con una expresión irreconocible en el rostro de la enana. Luego siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse quedado dormido. El símbolo tampoco se había ido. Se paró y se alejó de la maga rápidamente. Pero Levy seguía sin reaccionar.  
>-Tú…- musitó, pero interrumpió su frase. El silencio que se produjo aplastaba cada vez más al DS.<br>Ambos sentían su corazón a mil, pero otro molesto ruido interrumpió aquel tenso momento.

El timbre.

-_Gracias a dios_- murmuró el animal, antes de escabullirse bajo la cama nuevamente.  
>Pudo percibir los olores de aquellos que se encontraban detrás de la puerta, y su piel se erizó de enojo, pero se quedó en su escondite.<p>

Levy se alzó como un zombi, respiró profundamente antes de mirar por la mirilla. Pero cuando vio a las personas detrás alzó una ceja. Su día no podía ser más raro, así que abrió resignada.  
>-Hola chicos- musitó la maga peli azul apenas sonriendo.<p>

La DS de viento, Charle, Lily y la primera maestra se encontraban sonriéndole con ganas.

-Hola Levy!- exclamó la única humana entre los visitantes. Levy los hizo pasar a todos y con brazos en jarra les consultó con la pura mirada.  
>Pero antes de si quiera insistir en la silenciosa pregunta "¿Que quieren?" Wendy olió el aire y exclamó emocionada – ¡Levy! ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Tienes una mascota?-<br>La nombrada se sobresaltó recordando los agudos sentidos de la pequeña y asintió levemente mientras todos buscaban al dicho animal con la mirada  
>-Es… un gato- pronuncio con lentitud, casi como si tuviera miedo de equivocarse –creo- Mavis levantó una ceja, e infantilmente preguntó<br>-¿Como "crées" que es un gato?- Levy simplemente se encogió de hombros y señaló debajo de la cama, luego se sentó en una silla que ahí había y se cruzó de brazos. Quería pensar, pero a la vez quería irse de esa habitación hacia el gremio, y despejarse de toda esa locura.

En cambio, Wendy y Charle se asomaron bajo la cama, y casi al fondo, Gajeel las miraba con enojo en sus grande sojos rojizos –De verdad es él- susurró Wendy evitando que Levy la escuchara. Su compañera Exceed solo asintió, pero en cuanto Lily se asomó también el gato erizó su piel y le maulló agresivamente  
>-<em>¡Maldito traidor! ¡Sácame de aquí! Estoy en un gran lío por tu culpa!<em>-  
>Charle se sorprendió de haber entendido lo que aquel gato de verdad había querido decir, miró de reojo a Levy y al ver que esta platicaba animadamente con la primera, volvió su atención al gato –Gajeel, tenemos que llevarte al gremio-<p>

Lily le mostró la más grande de sus sonrisas antes de decir –El maestro ya está llevando a cabo un plan para regresarte a la normalidad- y alzó su pulgar sin borrar su sonrisa.  
>Gajeel, si tuviera rostro humano, tendría una ceja crispada y un semblante asesino. Despacio, como si tuviera mucho cuidado en asechar a su presa, el gato negro se deslizó por debajo de la cama hasta salir de su escondite y, en menos de un segundo, lanzarse sobre Pantherlily.<p>

Al tiempo que esto ocurría, el atacado se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza del "gato" sobre él. Pareciese que cierto porcentaje de fuerza y poder aún se mantenía almacenado dentro de ese cuerpo.  
>Recibió el primer golpe gracias a esa distracción en su mente, pero rápidamente se alzó y le devolvió el golpe. Gajeel, el gato, fue lanzado contra la pared contraria gracias a un exceed en su forma humanoide de combate; mostró sus dientes en un feroz maullido y se lanzó de vuelta.<p>

Mientras, Levy no daba crédito a sus ojos. De un momento a otro, "su" gato había atacado a Lily sin precedente y aunque no lo vio venir, muy en el fondo de su interior, no se sorprendió cuando pantherlily cayó al suelo (rompiendo una mesa de paso) gracias al ataque de su contrincante.  
>Wendy y Charle intentaban detenerlos con palabras y Mavis solo reía divertida de la situación.<br>Segundos después, Levy captó que entre golpe y golpe Lily y el gato "conversaban". Y con conversar se refería a que el gato maullaba, y el exceed respondía algo con maldiciones, como si le _entendiera_.  
>Decidida, y con una expresión sombría en su rostro, se acercó a la pelea y se puso entre el gato y el exceed. Ambos detuvieron sus ataques de inmediato cuando vieron a quien podrían dañar en el intento.<br>Pero cuando Levy alzó la mirada, todos los presentes sintieron como eran atravesados por una lanza. Mavis de pronto desapareció, Charle se llevó volando a Wendy de ahí diciendo algo como –Nos vemos en el gremio-  
>Lily miró al gato que se encontraba a espaldas de la maga, y luego la miró a ella. Tragó saliva, y tembló.<p>

-Me debes una tremenda explicación, que no se reemplazará por ningún libro nuevo- miró al gato con la mirada sombría y seria –Gajeel Redfox- 

* * *

><p><strong>Bieen, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. <strong>  
><strong>Me costó un poco cortarlo hasta aquí, pero quiero seguir mas o menos con el mismo largo para todos los cap :)<strong>  
><strong>Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! De verdad me animaron mucho a publicar y escribir mas motivada. <strong>  
><strong>Noooooooooooos leemos por ahí, saludos! x3<strong>


End file.
